


Universe

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astronomy, BoyxBoy, Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, alternative universe, lance and keith are astrologers, studied together and then worked together too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: Lance always had the necessity of having everything under control.





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was also published on: Wattpad (the version in portuguese was published in the account: @evakpitches; the english version, in the account: @scaredrarry) and on a brazillian fanfic site nyah!fanfiction (fanfiction.com.br), and here (in this ao3 account, scaredrarry) the portuguese version is published too. Another version that isn't included in this notes /isn't/ the original, so if you find this fic in another site or published for another person, please, tell me. 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy the fanfic! xx

Lance always wanted to have the universe in his hands, have control over everything. Maybe this was his impulse to follow the astrology career: to know what no one else knew, what would help him to have more control over himself and everything else around him. 

But, in that moment, Lance didn’t feel in the control — and, if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want that. The stars in the sky were there, in Lance’s disposal, for him to admire and study them as much as he wanted, but his eyes didn’t want them in that moment. He was pretending to watch the stars carefully with his eyes shining… but they were shining for another reason, that wasn’t the stars: the reason was Keith. The boy lying down in the grass by his side was watching the shining points in the dark sky with such fascination that, even if Lance wanted, he wouldn’t be able to look away. 

No one never was able to do that, actually. In school, Keith was the favorite student of all teachers: even if he could get some problems from time to time, because of the impulsivity and the defiance that came out through his pores without his consent, everybody loved him. He was the bright boy, had always been. The best of the best.

When school was over, he and Lance went to the same college — they both were surprised with such coincidence: how were two boys so different, at the same time that were so similar?

However it was no surprise when Keith followed the same path of school in college: every teacher was enchanted by him, he had the best grades, the best questions, was passional, but in the right measure, in their perception. When they finished college, they were no longer surprised when saw each other in the same working environment. 

And now they were watching the stars after a work day, not hating each other that much. 

"What made you choose astronomy?" Lance suddenly asked.

"I..." Keith look to his own hands when he starts to answer, but his eyes return to the sky. "Go beyond" he answers, still looking to the top. "I’ve always enjoyed to defy myself, and… whatever it is out there, I know it is interesting. Even if..." Keith looks down again. "Even if it is a frequent reminder of my own insignificance." 

Lance opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t know what. His eyes are still fixed in Keith. It was ironic that their feelings were extremes: Lance felt on control, and Keith, meaningless. If he was honest, that didn’t surprise him that much. Both of them have always been like that: extremes often attracted to the same place. Restless, Lance wildly moves his fingers on the handlebars of his jackets and in the pockets of his jeans. His brain was going a million miles a minute, but, even then, Lance couldn’t remember the moment that he decided to get closer to Keith and hold his hand.

"You’re not insignificant" Lance catches himself saying. When he finish his sentence, notices that he’s too close to Keith; close enough to be sure that the other boy was feeling his breath in the face.

Keith panics when he hears what Lance said, and also when he noticed the very little space between them. 

"I… why are you saying that?" Keith finally says, looking into Lance’s eyes. "If it is pity, please stop. I don’t need you to-"

Lance sticks his lips to Keith’s, making the other one unable to finish his sentence. It was a totally impulsive action; he just wanted that Keith stopped saying those things! If he thought a little, he’d notice that he could do that in a lot of other ways that didn’t involve kisses, but, if he thought a little more, he’d get the conclusion that he wouldn’t give that up, even if there was other way.

Keith’s hands were in Lance’s face, and their lips, were still intertwined — a long time then. And, during this time, Lance realized. Stars and planets wouldn’t help at all if there weren’t unnecessary discussions with Keith, accused by a rivalry that was also unnecessary. It didn’t help at all if Keith weren’t there. Because, even if Lance deny that, Keith was his universe and nothing, not in that planet and not in any other one, was able to change that.


End file.
